


Corset

by BookDragon13



Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Bucky lets you know what he thinks after seeing you In lingerie
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976170
Kudos: 35





	Corset

You were getting ready for a girl’s night with Wanda, Carol, and Natasha when Bucky entered your room. This wasn’t unusual, since you and Bucky had become fast friends from the moment the two of you met and became roommates. Tonight was a bit different though, since you were currently dressed in only lingerie while doing your hair and makeup for the night.

Bucky eyed you up and down, appreciating the curves the blue corset and matching panties gave you. He could feel his cock starting to chub, though he hoped you couldn’t see the tent starting to form in his pants. Before you could notice, Bucky sat on your bed cross legged.

“Are you really going out in that? Seems pretty scandalous.”

You rolled your eyes playfully. “I’m wearing something over this, dummy. It’s just nice to wear to boost my confidence, and in case I get lucky.”

Bucky smirked. “What if you didn’t need to leave to get lucky tonight?”

Surprised, you turned to your roommate, not quite comprehending his question. “Wait, what?”

“If you leave the house wearing that,” Bucky said as he got up and closer to you, “then the second you get home I’m going to bend you over that bed. In fact, I may not wait that long.”

You felt almost breathless when Bucky pinned you against the wall. When he was just a breath away, you felt a shiver go through you as Bucky whispered in your ear.

“Seeing you in that corset makes me want to take my time unwrapping you and making you feel the best orgasm of your life, doll.”

Bucky then kissed you, hard and passionate, foreshadowing what would become the best night of your life- which didn’t include going to girl’s night.


End file.
